Do I Know You?
by Charlotte and Rashka
Summary: Random crack pairing story... Just don't ask why I wrote it, I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**I blame Rashka's younger sister for this story. Read the journal entry on our DeviantArt account for the full explanation. Anyways, I had to write this fanfiction. I hope it doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: Playing pocky with Meiko is so, so disturbing. Trust me on this. I LOVE ****HUNGARY! (Jk)**

* * *

"Do you think they'll notice me if I speak loudly?" I asked Mr. Kumajirou. The bear looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The question that has followed me for forever, who am I? I'm not sure if it was just that I had an easily forgettable name, or face, or whatever, but no one ever seemed to remember me. Aside from France, that is. And sometimes America remembers me. Sometimes. I'm used to not being remembered by now.

But even though, it bugged me that my own bear consistently forgot my name and who I was, and I sighed before answering him.

"I'm Canada, your owner." I reminded him for the thousandth time. Before Mr. Kumajirou could respond in some way, I entered the meeting room and accidentally collided with someone. Since I'm practically invisible, people are always walking into me, and it doesn't bother me much. I prepared to stand up, an apology that would be ignored about to be said, when something unexpected happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you up." Hungary offered her hand out to me. She was the one that had bumped into me, it seemed, because she was on the ground as well. I took her hand and as she stood up, she pulled me up with her.

"Do I know you? Are you America?" Hungary asked. I shook my head. Of course she thought I was America. At least she saw me.

"I'm Canada, actually…" I informed her.

"I apologize for running into you, and confusing you with America. I bet everyone confuses you with America. That must be awful." Hungary sympathized. I shrugged and nodded in a, "Yeah, I'm used to it," way. She smiled at me, "Well, it looks like the meeting will start soon, I'll talk to you after the meeting?"

"Okay." I nodded and we went to our seats.

The meeting was uneventful.

Well, it was to someone who had been to these meetings before. America and Britain got into an argument, the other countries began arguing with each other, Germany yelled at everyone to shut up, and we finally got a chance to accomplish things. I, of course, was ignored most of the meeting.

I stood up to leave, making my way towards the door slowly, being careful to avoid getting in the other countries' way. I was suddenly nearly plowed over by Italy, who was running after Germany, screaming, "GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I stood off to the side to catch my breath again.

"Canada!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned and saw Hungary. I waved and smiled. She still remembered me?

"Hi, how are you?" I asked Hungary.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?" Hungary asked. We began walking towards the door. We were the last ones to leave the room.

"Good." I told her. Hungary smiled and turned to me.

"You seem to be rather quiet, Canada. You should speak up more." She suggested to me, not unkindly.

"Sometimes I try to… but they never hear me." I explained.

"You talk so quietly, that's why! You have to talk loudly, like this!" Hungary told me, speaking very loudly, "You try!"

"I can't really talk loud…" I told her quietly.

"Hm. Well, we'll work on it. Would you like to come get coffee with me?" Hungary offered.

"Um, yeah, that sounds nice." I responded, nodding.

"Cool." Hungary started walking off but then turned back to me as I tried to catch up with her, "You know, even though you look like America, you're much nicer than him."

That's when I decided I liked Hungary.

* * *

**Five More Words Just FiveYAY600words! I just realized that with these top and bottom notes it won't be just 600 words anymore like it was on Word. Dx noooo! Whatever. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! Yes, I updated, GASP! Sorry if it fails. Expect more, okay? I kind of like this one. **

**Reviews:**

**Guest(s): Hungary might like him, I don't know, I guess you'll find out! :3 What's an OTP? and your review was the one that made me update, actually :)**

**Brakenpelt: I'll allow you to answer that question now :)**

**Dave19941000: I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Ayumi Kudou: Yeha, I've got a thing for crack pairings too :) **

**Disclaimer: Cookies are food. My chickens don't lay eggs. I OWN CANADA! Just kidding, I can only dream of owning Canada. I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Canada!" I called excitedly. Canada turned and looked to see who had called his name and then recognized me, smiling at me.

"Hi, Hungary." Canada greeted me, walking towards me. That polar bear of his who never remembers his name was following him. What an odd bear. I moved my frying pan to my other hand and grinned at Canada.

"I've got an idea!"

Canada gave me a suspicious look, but consented to listening to my idea.

* * *

"This is your idea?" Canada asked, sounding like he was beginning to questioning my sanity. Austria probably would've insisted right away that it was a stupid idea and never have agreed to it. Canada though decided to consider it. Sort of. Whatever, close enough for me.

We were standing outside of Britain's home. Britain was known widely as a magician. My idea was that we ask him to cast a spell on Canada to make his voice louder! Then people will notice him for sure!

"Yep! Good idea, right?" I responded.

"Well, I don't know… but I suppose it's worth a shot." Canada's expression had changed from doubtful to slightly hopeful.

"That's the spirit!" I told him with an approving nod. I then knocked on the door to Britain's house. We waited quietly a few minutes before the door opened.

"Yes, Miss. Hungary, what do you want?" Britain asked.

"Do you have a spell that could make a person's voice louder, possibly?" I asked hopefully. Britain laughed.

"And why would you want a spell like that?" he asked. Britain suddenly noticed Canada, "Why do you have America with you?"

I glanced over at Canada who sighed and looked at his feet without correcting Britain.

"That's Canada, you idiot!" I corrected Britain, glaring at him and raising my frying pan threateningly. Britain held up his hands in an apologetic gesture.

"My apologies. Here, come inside. I'll get you some tea and see if I have a spell that can help." Britain said, stepping back from the doorway. I grabbed Canada by the wrist and pulled him inside with me, he followed quite hesitantly though. Well, as hesitantly as he could with me pulling him. Britain lead us to the living room, and Canada and I sat down next to each other on the couch.

Britain soon returned, carrying a tray with tea and scones on it. He set it down on the coffee table in front of us, and I picked up a cup and sipped from it. I almost gagged- Britain's cooking was horrible, even with simple tea. I had no idea how he could have messed something as simple as tea up, but I decided to say nothing, afterall, we needed his help. Canada had a seemingly harmless blueberry scone in his hand, but from the forced smile on his face, I could tell it was horrible as the tea.

"So, have you found a spell?" I asked Britain after taking another polite sip.

"Not yet, I'll go look for one right now. Shouldn't take me long." Britain informed me and left the room again. Canada was currently gagging on his second bite of scone. I started giggling, "His cooking really is horrible, isn't it?"

Canada nodded in agreement, setting the scone down and giving suspcious looks. I set my tea cup down as well and as I saw Canada reaching to grab a cup of tea I warned him, "The tea is just as bad." Canada made a face and pulled his hand back. I grinned at him and he gave me a slight smile back, still trying to get the taste of Britain's horrible scone out of his mouth.

Britain returned, and Canada and I turned to him expectantly.

"So, I believe I have found a spell that would work, but I'm not sure." Britain announced.

"Why might it not work?" Canada asked quietly.

"Well, there's a slight possibility that instead of making your voice louder, it would take it away completely, and there are some possible nasty side effects." Britain explained to Canada. I glanced at Canada who didn't like the sound of that. I turned back to Britain, "How likely is it that the spell will go right though, without any problems?"

Britain thought for second before replying, "87 percent out of 100 that it will go right." This seemed like good news, the spell would probably go right then! Britain and I both looked to Canada for his decision. Canada appeared to be thinking on it very hard. Then he looked over at me and seemed to decide.

"I guess I'll try the spell..." he decided softly. Britain nodded, "Okay. All you need to do is drink a potion. I'll go make it. There most likely wont be any noticeable affects until a day after you drink the potion." Canada nodded and Britain walked off. Canada looked over at me, and I saw he was scared, so I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, your voice will be louder and everyone will hear you!" I told him and he gave me a smile back, looking reassured at my words.

* * *

**So, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, I kind of gave up on writing for a bit. I gave up on Titles Are Overrated, so don't expect more from it. I hope you like this chapter, I decided that enough was enough and I should update this fanfic because I haven't ruined it yet and I think it's adorable. **

**Reviews make me write more. Seriously, they do. Don't expect another chapter without a review! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA FRANCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Uhm... Hi! Kaito-kun here... Sorry for this being so short, I fail at writing long stuff by myself. But I did succeed in encouraging Charlotte to continue this story,which is good, cause it's wonderful. Pchoo... Oh, yes, disclaimer, right?

**Disclaimer: MacFuddy Pepper Elixir is not owned by Charlotte nor me, neither is Hetalia... **

Good?

* * *

We sat in Britain's living room, in a rather amiable silence.

"Do you really think that whatever Britain's making will help?" Canada broke the silence quietly.

"Uh, sure, why not? I mean, this is something he does all the time, no need to worry,"

Canada nodded, "Okay,"

Britain walked back in, holding a bottle of brown liquid, which bore a label declaring it to be 'MacFuddy Pepper Elixir'.

Canada and I both looked at Britain, who was beaming proudly.

"Uhm… are you sure that's the potion you were looking for?" Canada asked softly.

Britain looked scandalized, and scoffed, "Of course it is!"

"Who's MacFuddy?" I asked, eying the label.

"That isn't important! Do you want the elixir or not?"

"Yes, please," I said, smiling at Britain.

"Well, here you go, then, Hungary, I don't know why you would need to be cured of timidness, though," Britain mused, handing me the glass bottle.

"It's for Canada!"

"Who?"

I pointed to the blonde standing next to me, and said flatly, "Canada,"

"Hi…" he waved.

"Oh, okay," Britain nodded, though it seemed he only vaguely got the idea.

"Thank you, Britain," Canada said, unfazed by his lack of recognition, "I think I'll be going now,"

"Me too," Britain was starting to get on my nerves, "G'bye,"

I followed Canada out the door. The sudden drop in temperature was only a little surprising. Canada didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem to mind a lot of things, apparently.

"Thank you, Hungary, that was very nice of you back there, helping me talk to Britain and all," Canada said, looking directly at me and smiling.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Are you cold?" Canada sounded concerned, "I could lend you my jacket, if you want,"

"Oh, no, its okay,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, are you going to drink the elixir now?"

"I think I'll talk to America first, if that's okay with you,"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "Call me when you drink it, okay?"

"Sure," He pulled out his phone and typed in my phone number, "Thank you, Hungary!"

"Welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my darling readers! It's Char! I'm sorry, please please please don't kill me for not updating. I don't update if you don't reveiw though, you see how it works? Sorry. Anyways, my lovely Kaito-kun wrote a new chapter for me, and I decided to update. I like this story an awful lot, so, yeah. Also, just a little bait to get you to review, if there's any pairings you want to see in this story, review the pairing and I'll work it in somewhere! So long as it isn't a pairing with Hungary or Canada, obviously. **

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

"Mattie!" I was crushed in America's hug the minute I stepped in the door. He tends to be very affectionate towards me (in a brotherly way, yaoi fangirls!) when he can actually see me.

"H-hi, Al…" I greet him softly. America pulls away.

"Like, dude, where were you? I was looking for you!" America exclaimed.

"America, I told you I was going to be hanging out with Hungary today." I reminded America, who looked momentarily confused, but then seemed to remember.

"Oh. Right! Well, whatever!" America grinned again. "Wanna play Call of Duty?"

I shook my head, "No, not right now, because, you see, I went to see England-"

"Why'd you go see Iggy?" America interrupted. I shot him a glare and snapped, "I was just about to tell you that."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue." He waved for me to continue, and with an irritated sigh I did.

"As I was saying, Hungary and I went to see England to see if he could make me a potion that would make me less timid, and more noticeable." I held the bottle of elixir up for America to see. He took the bottle to examine it further.

"It looks like Dr. Pepper." Alfred noted. "I wouldn't trust it, though, I mean, if Iggy's magic is anything like his cooking… who knows what could happen?" he stared at the bottle suspiciously, as though it may attack at any second.

"But Al, I'd be noticed more if it did work. And I'd really like to be seen." I say softly.

"I notice you…" America pointed out quietly, matching my tone for once.

"Yes, I know, and I'm very glad that you do, but it'd be really nice to be known as more than the country above you… or to be known at all, really." I replied, smiling at him lightly. He still seemed unconvinced.

"If that's what you really want… but, well, I think you're awesome the way you are." America told me, and the sincerity in his voice made me feel bad about every time I'd insulted him. I wanted to do this though, I wanted to be seen. And, well, maybe it had a little bit to do with wanting to be seen by a specific country. Just a little. I hugged America.

"Thank you, Al." I said, smiling at him. Alfred smiled back, but I could tell he was still kind of worried. "Of course! You're my bro, I just don't want you to change too much. Also, I don't exactly trust Iggy's magic, especially after that one time he somehow accidentally made me fall in love with Russia…" America and I shuddered at the same time at the memory.

"Well, I do trust him. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I did anything." I said. America nodded.

"Well, the hero will be here in case anything goes wrong!" America assured me with a smile and a heroic pose. I laughed. Then America's expression turned into a smirk, a, "I know something important!" smirk. "And good luck with that Hungary chick. I have a feeling Austria and Prussia won't be too happy about your little crush." America said in a quieter voice. How did he know about that?! My face turned bright red and I managed to stammer, "W-what?!" but America refused to say anything more on the matter and simply laughed and asked, "So, you gonna drink that potion or what?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I mainly ship America and Canada as bros, just sayin'. **

**In America, we have a song: Ding dong, llama wanny, jumpin' with an ice pick, she thinks I'm going in.**

**YOU GET A COOKIE IF YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S FROM. **

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo! Kaito-kun here! I meant to post this a coupla days ago, but as you can see I failed at that. **

**I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer, considering this is _fan_fiction and one can safely assume it's based off someone else's work.**

**What even is the point of decaf coffee?**

* * *

"Do you like waffles?" Russia sang at me.

"Yeah we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah we like French toast!"

"Doot doot doo doot, can't wait to get a mouthful!" We sang together. My phone vibrated, "Oh, just a second, Ivan, okay?" I smiled at Russia and opened my phone. I got a text from Canada. Hm, I thought he was going to call me…

_hey… i think that something went wrong…_

_what?_ I texted back quickly.

_I can't talk._

_what?!_ I started pacing. Russia cocked his head, "Oh, oh, its fine! It's all good, Ivan,"

"Okay!" He said brightly.

"Yep!" _like, i cant speak…_

_that… that is NOT what we were aiming for…_

_IKR?_

_i need to go clobber england, k?_

_don't do that! ~_

_y not?_

_Uh, then he wouldnt be able to fix it._

I was pacing faster now. _this is bad_, I texted.

"Ve~ Hungary!"

"Hi, Italy," I said absently, still pacing.

_yeah…_

_oh my gosh this is all my fault im so sorry canadaaaaa!_

"Hungary? Are you okay?" Italy asked, "You look-a worried,"

"She's fine!" Russia said happily.

"Yup, just fine!" _no hungary! Its not your fault! the elixir just messed up!_

_But you wouldn't have taken it if it weren't for me ~o~" im so sorry!_

_where r u?_ I texted immediately after.

_America's house, why?_

_brb_

"Russia, Italy, I need to go," I gave them both a quick hug, "Bye!"

"Bye, ve~"

Russia smiled at Italy.

* * *

I banged on America's door, panting.

"Oh, hey dude! I figured you'd come," America let me in, "My bro's in here," I followed America into the living room.

"Hi, Canada," I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I was surprised my lip hadn't started bleeding, I'd been biting on it since I heard what happened.

He waved, standing up. He had a notebook in his hand, which read, "Hey! Also, it isn't your fault "

"It is, but let's not argue about it, okay? What should we do?"

Canada wrote quickly, "Talk to Britain?"

"Yeah, sure… Can I clobber him after?"

"Dude, don't beat up Iggy!"

"You're right, I shouldn't… But… but… oh, this is all my fault!" I rubbed my eyes, in an effort to not cry. I was apparently failing, because Canada came up and gave me a tight hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, "How could I be such an idiot? I just ruined the life of someone I barely know, and for what? A pat on the back? I… I…" I coughed, "I'm so sorry Canada!"

* * *

**Good? Also what would y'all think of a songfic of this ship based on "Call Me Maybe"? Just for the ironic lulz, to be sure, but still?**


End file.
